Valentines Day Miracles!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Kashino might have messed up his friendship with out lovely Ichigo. How does this effect their relationship? Please read! There isn't too much Drama!


**Yes, I know Valentines Day passed... I had many other things to type! Please R&R!**

**I just want to let you all know that I will be updating more often because I have this MINOR obsession with Valentines day so I'll be posting oneshots for all my fave anime/manga and all my fave books so if you like ANY of the following, please check out my stories!**

**- Maid Sama! {I have a story on here called "Christmas Day!" So the Valentines story will be posted on there} {TakuMisa}**

**- Yumeiro Patissiere {Kashigo!}**

**- Special A {I will have a small series of oneshots, with each chapter dedicated to a different couple!} {KeixHikari, AkiraxTadashi, YahiroxMegumi, RyuuxFinn and JunxSakura!} **

**- Toradora! {RyuujixTaiga}**

**- Kodocha! (Kodomo no Omocha!) {SanaxAkito}**

**- Lovely Complex {RisaxOtani, if you want any other pairings just let me know}**

**So if you have read/ watched any of these, be on the lookout for my stories! K thxxx**

**On with the story!**

***o0o***

It was a cool evening and Kashino was very flustered. He was trying to give his good friend (and she was JUST a good friend, ok?) A small present. Earlier that day she had given him chocolate and he had a rather rude reaction to it so he was giving her the necklace as a pecae offering. Or at least that's what he told Chocolat...

**Flashback:**

It was a cold morning, with everyone bundled up in their warmest clothing. Ichigo was a nervous wreck, playing with her fingers and twirling her hair. "Kashino? I-"

"What do you want, Amano? I have better things to do than stand in the freezing cold waiting for you to tell me something stupid!"

"Hey! Its not stupid! Its just - Well, I want to give the guy I like some chocolates, because its Valentines day! And he might not like them, because he's picky about sweets so I was hoping you could try them?" _Why didn't I tell him the chocolates were for him? Baka me!_

"Whatever gets me inside faster. I still have to hide from Koshiro-senpai and she's not allowed in the boys dormitory. Where's the chocolate?" Asked Kashino, looking annoyed.

"Ah, here you go! Eeep!" Cried Amano, dropping the box clumsily. Kashino dove forward and caught it, cradling the box to his chest.

"Amano! Why are you so damn clumsy?" Roared Demon Kashino. "God... Why do I have to put up with you..."

Ichigo looked up with tears in her eyes. "Just eat the chocolate" she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Kashino popped it in his mouth, a look of surprise taking over his face. "Its good, Amano. Did you have help?"

"Why? Cuz I'm uncapable of making good chocolate on my own? I made it myself, with no help! Baka Kashino!" And with that Amano ran off, crying.

"Damn... I wanted to tell her that I like her... Why is it that whenever I like a girl I suddenly turn evil near her?"

**End of Flashback**

**Dear Amano,**

**I am writing this to tell you that I'm sorry for saying all that mean stuff. I have to tell you something very important. It would be best if you could meet me behind Salon de Marie at 6:00. I'll be waiting for you. And Amano, I know you don't want to come but think about this: Would I ever say sorry if I didn't mean it?**

**I look forward to seeing you there,**

**Kashino**

Ichigo read the letter over and over, not able to precess the fact that Kashino apologized. _Wow... I can't believe he's sorry... _

"Ichigo? Are you okay? You're just standing there!" Asked her friend Rumi.

"What's the time, Rumi-chan?"

"5 to 6, why?"

"I need to meet Kashino at Salon de Marie, and its at 6! Where's my jacket?"

"On your bed, here." Said Rumi, throwing Ichigo her jacket.

"Thank you, Rumi-chan!" And with that she rushed out the door.

*15 mins later*

"Kashino? *pant, pant* Are you still *pant* here?"

"Amano? Why did you run?" Asked a worried looking Kashino.

"It was *pant* 5 mins to 6 and *pant* I ran cuz I thought *pant* I thought you would have left."

"I would never leave, Ama-Ichigo" Ichigo blushed at the use of her first name.

"I'm still mad at you!" Said Ichigo half-heartedly.

"Ichigo, the thing I needed to tell you was that... That your chocolate was really good! And that... Ichigo, I like you and have liked you for a while now. The reason I was so harsh was because everytime I like a girl I act weird around them. I love you, so I acted mean instead. I'm sorry." The necklace was burning a hole in his pocket. "And, if you would be willing, please be my girlfriend!" His mouth was dry, waiting for her answer.

A look of surprise dominated her face, with happiness falling behind. Then her entire face lit up as she realized what he had said. "Kashino..."

"You don't want to date me, do you? Why would a girl like you, so perfect in every way, ever feel attracted to a guy like me? I'll be leaving now..." And he turned and walked away, away from Ichigo, the girl he loved.

"Wait!" Cried Ichigo as she grabbed his hand from behind. "I do want to date you and..." Her voice had turned very soft "Kashino, I love you too!" The look on his face was one of pure shock. Then he grabbed her by the waist and wrapped his arms around her, smiling when he felt her arms around him. He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, gently putting it on her and doing the clasp.

As they pulled apart Ichigo felt a weight at her neck. She looked down and "Kashino, what..." She broke off, looking at the necklace. It was sterling silver, with green and red stones set on the heart locket. "Its so pretty..."

"Yeah, it is." Smiled Kashino, watching Ichigo.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Love you, Ichigo."

"Love you too, Makoto."

And they hugged again, both realizing how well they fit together, with Ichigo's head nestled under Kashino's chin and their arms wrapped around each her loosely.

Onlookers smiled as they passed what they thought was the cutest couple ever!

***o0o***

**I think the ending was very rushed... I didn't know how to end it! Sorry!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm trying! My teachers just keep piling on the homework and projects! I hope you can forgive me!**

**The Toradora (Ryuji x Taiga) fic will be uploaded later cuz I typed it on my phone but my phone died... And the writing didn't save! *cries* Everything else will be updated ASAP! Pinky promise! (I just stuck out my pinky...) It began with a late wake up call will be updated in the next week as well!**

**Anime/Manga to try: Hikaru no go! Its very good, but centers around the game Go! Please try it out!**

**Song reccomendation: Better than I know myself - Adam Lambert. I have a MINOR obsession with this song! I absolutely love it! Go try it out! Adam Lambert rocks!**

**Quote of the chapter: You can close your eyes from the things you don****'****t want to see but you can never close your heart from the things you don****'****t want to feel. This is very true! I think that whenever you truly love someone, whether it be puppy love or true love, you will never be able to let them truly go. If they are happy with someone else, let them go. It will hurt but if they really care about you, they will come back.**

**Pick-up line to try: "I have an owie on my lip." "I'm sorry." "Wanna kiss it and make it better?". This is a VERY bold line... But if you want a kiss, go try it out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


End file.
